A Night of Passion in Room 501
by FassyisClassy
Summary: Charles and Erik decide to take a day off. They decide to go to a hotel room and have some fun.


**A Night of Passion in Room 501**

**A/N: I don't own X-Men First Class and this is a one shot. **

**Summary: Charles and Erik decide to take a day off. They decide to go to a hotel room and have some fun.**

_Excitement, pleasure and Erik lips pressing against his as they made sweet passionate love_, those thoughts appeared in Charles' head while he was mentoring the new mutants. He was going to take a day off and spend some time with Erik. Something he really needed; the new recruits were stressing him out. Charles went to the field after he finished helping Sean harness his power which didn't go to well; he managed to crash into a window. Teaching him to fly has been an interesting experience for Charles. Charles was waiting at the front of his family's mansion in a white buttoned down shirt and khakis. Erik walked up to him; a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"You just love spoiling me don't you," Erik said then Charles blushed, "But it would look better like this." Erik went up to Charles and unbuttoned his shirt a bit; he enjoyed seeing Charles flustered. "Now that looks better." Erik kissed Charles' pink cheek. To contrast Charles' white buttoned-down Erik wore a black one.

"Come on let's get going," Charles said. He kissed Erik's soft lips.

"Someone seems eager to get out of here." Erik laughed, "Let me guess those new recruits are pissing you off."

"Just a long day of training with very little progress that's all," Charles said honestly, "Can we get to that hotel; I want to jump your bones already." Charles put his arms around Erik's neck loosely. Charles did not want to run into Sean or any of the others. He just wanted to be with Erik.

"Sure but not till after you give me a nice long kiss." Erik caressed the dark brown, bright blue eyes man's cheek lovingly but domineering then Charles placed his lips on Erik's. They both grinned with satisfaction and pleasure. They left in a taxi; they were going to go to Manhattan for a night of passionate lip-biting love and to go watch a play. They discussed what play they were going to see.

"So are you going to tell me what we're going to see?" Erik asked curious of what Charles has in store for him.

"It's a surprise." Charles grinned.

"Fun, how long do I have to wait till I find out?" Erik caressed Charles' leg seductively and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. "So when are you going to tell me?" He was inches from the other man's ear. Erik inched his hand closer to Charles' crouch. Charles blushed as Erik seduced him.

"We're going to see Macbeth; it's a Shakespeare play," Charles confessed.

"Interesting," Erik said intrigued. He played with the buttons on Charles shirt on the long drive to Manhattan as he did that Charles groaned in pleasure. The ride was long and nerve-racking and all the blue-eyed telepath wanted to do is fuck the grey-eyed metal-bender. They got to Manhattan in the evening and they went to the hotel which was called, 'The Hilton'. Charles checked into their room which was 501. It was the honey moon suite. The bed had red silk sheets and was shaped like a heart. The walls were a fiery red and the floors a maple hardwood. A big stunning balcony was on the left side of the room.

"We're finally here," Charles said and he let out a sigh of relief. Erik began to kiss his neck and unbuttoned his shirt all the way. Charles began to unbuttoned the grey-eyed metal-bender's shirt. Both of their shirts were on the floor with some buttons scattered around in minutes. They were kissing like the world was going to end in seconds. Erik had Charles pinned down to the bed as he kissed him all the way down to his thighs. Charles unbuttoned his khakis as he moaned in pleasure; Erik pulled them down with his boxers as he was panting and sweating. Charles went for Erik's khaki's and pulled them down. Their manhood was getting harder after each kiss and touch. Their pants and boxers were scattered around on the floor.

"Make love to me now!" Charles screamed.

"Is that an order Mr. Xavier?" Erik asked mockingly. Charles was sitting on his legs; his ass exposed.

"Yes it is an order Mr. Lehnsherr." Erik got behind Charles and began to make love to him. It was sweet passionate love; both men were moaning loudly. He moaned every time Erik thrust into him. They made love for an hour and both came several times. It was almost time to go to theater; they were cuddling. Charles wrapped in Erik's arms. "Shit, we're going to miss the play Macbeth; we got to get ready!" Charles broke out of the other man's arms and got up. He quickly put his clothes on and Erik got up to and put his clothes on except he took his time.

"It better be good enough to justify missing some naked cuddling with you." Erik winked. They ran to the theater; they left the room messy like a tornado had hit it. The men were able to get there in time and they bought tickets. The theater was packed with people and the two sat in the middle row of chairs. As they watched the play Charles' held Erik's hand tightly; a smiled appeared on the metal bender's face. "_Promise me you'll never leave me."_

_ "I promise I'll never leave you."_


End file.
